<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Things He Missed by songsformonkeys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048401">All The Things He Missed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsformonkeys/pseuds/songsformonkeys'>songsformonkeys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsformonkeys/pseuds/songsformonkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times you meet Ezra. Five things he’s missed while he was gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Things He Missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/gifts">yespolkadot_kitty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is for my friend Jasmine as thanks for all the lovely banners she has made for me and my stories, this one included. She asked for Ezra smut and here we are *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The first time Ezra sees you, it's like time slows down and his field of vision narrows down so that there is only you. At least that's how he tells the story. You later joke and question whether it was really you that had captured his attention or the pot roast you had been carrying at the time.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Because the first time you see Ezra, as he walks into the small restaurant near the flight hangars on Darwash where you work, he's as thin as a baby bird. He's just gotten home from an ill-managed gig where supplies ran out earlier than the transport home was scheduled to arrive. Luckily, he and his crew noticed before it was too late and managed to ration the food, allowing for all of them to come home alive, if a lot thinner than when they left.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ezra buys the entire pot roast straight out of your arms that day and actually manages, much to your amazement, to eat the whole thing. He pays a ridiculous amount of money for it, and when you tell the chef, he doesn't believe you. Not until the two of you hide behind the door to the kitchen and watch how the thin man in the too-big suit devours the entire roast in one sitting.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Whatever drink Ezra wanted was on the house for him that day.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>”Can I get you anything else?” you ask him and he smiles in a way that brings life back to his hollowed-out face.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>”You've already proven yourself to be more of a blessing than I had expected, when finally clocking out from that shitstorm of a gig. I am content for the time being.” He leans back in his seat and rubs a hand over his belly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>”I sure have missed food like this!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The second time you meet Ezra, you almost wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the suit and that blonde tuft of hair. He's gained a considerable amount of weight and now he looks healthy and less like he's on the brink of starvation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shows up on a slow day and takes a seat by the counter. When he smiles at you, you notice a dimple in his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise. It's the gentle one from last time I was here. The lady with the roast.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He orders food this time too, although a less ridiculous amount this time around. He chats happily with you both while he waits for his food and in between chewing, once the food arrives. Ezra talks a mile a minute, mixing the twang and dialect commonly associated with the working-class space travelers with long and overly complicated words that you don't always know the meaning of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You enjoy listening to him, which only seems to spur him on when he notices. He tells you about places he's been and places he would love to go. He paints vivid pictures of the different planets and people he's met. You're grateful that there aren't any other guests in the restaurant because you don't want to stop listening to this charismatic man talk. You tell Ezra that you have spent your whole life on Darwash and that you wouldn't even know where to begin if you were to travel. He immediately rattles off five different suggestions, which you try to commit to memory before he begins his next tale. You can't help but be drawn in by this man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stays with you almost to the end of your shift, asking you questions and answering yours, before he checks his chronometer and realizes that he's late to pick up the keys to his temporary apartment. He pays for everything and, despite your protests, gives you a sizeable tip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”It's not often I find myself with financial resources to spare. Allow me the pretense of acting like a wealthy man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grudgingly agree and Ezra gives you a wink before he heads for the door. He stops and turns as he reaches it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Thank you! I've missed talks like these.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>  ------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The third time Ezra shows up, he's covered in...something. It's purple and slimy and looks like it will stain whatever he touches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”No,” you say, as soon as he walks through the door, ignoring the way your heart skips at the sight of him. You quickly round the counter, ready to push him outside if you have to. The other guests closest to Ezra have already begun turning their heads and, as you come closer, you can tell why. The purple goo has a sickly sweet smell that feels like it clogs your nose and makes it feel like you're breathing syrup.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Ezra, you can not come in here, wearing that!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”But this is all I've got,” he says, looking a little crestfallen, but there's a twitch to the corner of his mouth that makes you suspect it's all an act. You wave your hands in front of you, motioning for him to step back outside, which he does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I am sorry. But I am not spending the whole night scrubbing...whatever this is off whatever you touch in there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Oh gentle one, what happened to your soft demeanor while I was gone?” he says and yes, he is definitely teasing you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”It wilted away in your absence,” you toss back and Ezra looks positively delighted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I'll have to make sure it's not so long until next time then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes are big and brown and earnest and you feel your resolve crumble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”If you want to eat, I can lend you a set of our staff clothes. The suit stays outside, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra agrees and follows you around back to the staff entrance. You make him wait outside while you fetch him some clean clothes. When you come back, he's already halfway out of his suit. He pulls his undershirt over his head and uses it to wipe some goo from his hair. You're struck dumb by the sudden display of his bare back and only manages to clear your throat to get his attention. He turns, and you walk over to hand him the clothes. His hand brushes yours as he accepts them from you, and you feel like one of the maidens from the old romance novels you have at home because your cheeks burn from just that small touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra notices and, of course, can't help but comment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”What lovely color. To bring a flush to those cheeks is challenge I wouldn't mind having a second go at.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hear Ezra chuckle when you flee into the restaurant again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he shows up inside a couple of minutes later, he's dialed back the flirting slightly, and takes a seat at the counter. He picks some invisible lint off the shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Thank you, gentle one! These are comfortable. I have missed wearing clothes like these.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>  ------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fourth time Ezra shows up, it's late in the evening right before your shift ends. He just orders a drink and later, once his glass is empty, he offers to walk you home. You both know what he's really offering and you decide to take him up on that offer. He kisses you outside your front door. It's soft and sweet, and you can tell that he's holding back. You nip at his lower lip and the sound he makes at the back of his throat goes straight to your gut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You invite him in and Ezra barely let's you close and lock the door behind you before his hands are on you, pulling you close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That night you find out just how skilled that mouth is at other things besides talking. He falls asleep in your arms afterwards. You stay awake for as long as you can, reveling in the feeling of his stubbled face against your shoulder and his arm across your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next morning you wake up to find Ezra already awake and watching you. He tells you that he has to leave again this afternoon for another gig. Logically you knew that you wouldn't get to keep Ezra in your bed forever, but there's still a foolish part of you that's disappointed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”It's just one gig, gentle one,” Ezra says, having noticed the expression on your face, ”Pays quite the fortune too. I'll be back before you have time to miss me. And when I return, I should like to treat you to a proper date. Take you somewhere real fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear and you lean into the touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Thank you for tonight, gentle one. I have missed sleeping next to someone this way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra promises to be back before spring ends, but Ezra doesn't show up. More and more time passes, spring turns to summer, which in turn turns to fall, and still there's no sign of Ezra. You begin to feel foolish, to question what it was you two had shared. It had been stupid to fall for a man you hardly knew, a prospector at that. Of course Ezra wouldn't be back. He probably has a girl like you in every port. The disappointment tastes bitter on your tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But despite the realization that your encounter had probably meant more to you than it had to Ezra, you can't stop thinking about him, and there is still that tiny part of your brain that still hopes...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which was why, when you open your door almost a year later, and find Ezra standing outside, you don't slam it in his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra isn't wearing his suit but a knitted gray sweater and a pair of beige pants that both look new and expensive. One of the sleeves is pinned up, making it clear that Ezra's right arm is no more. His face looks worn and tired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I apologize for being late, gentle one,” he says and you can't stop yourself from stepping out in the cold to wrap your arms around his neck. You feel the tension melt away from his shoulders and when you press your lips to his, he makes a relieved sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Oh I am a blessed man,” he mumbles against your lips and you pull back as he continues speaking. ”I thought myself a fool to think that you would wait for me, but I told myself: I have to try. Gentle one, I truly am sorry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”It's okay,” you assure him, as if your last year hasn't been filled with longing and doubt about this man that's currently in your arms. ”Would you like to come inside?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I would like that very much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You take his hand and lead him inside and up the stairs. Ezra continues rattling off excuses mixed with compliments on your appearance. He has a debate with himself about the pattern of your blue dress and precisely what it's supposed to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You silence him with your mouth when you reach the bedroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra won't let you undress him, and you suspect that he wants to show you that he can still do it himself. Once he's pulled his shirt off, he catches you looking at what remains of his right arm with a worried look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”That is quite a story,” he says, ”And I should like to do it justice so I beg that we can save it for later. Right now there are more pressing matters and every fiber of my being longs to touch you and I implore that you have mercy and don't make me wait any longer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You would roll your eyes at his dramatics, if it weren't for the fact that the same longing that he describes claws in your own chest. You rid yourselves of the rest of your clothes in a matter of seconds. Ezra lays you out on the bed, naked, and takes a few moments just to observe. His gaze is heavy enough that it feels like a physical touch when he runs it across your body. You squeeze your thighs together and when his fingers finally caress your collarbone, you almost arch off the bed just in anticipation of what comes next.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra's hand trails lower pausing to cup one of your breasts and feel the weight of it in his hand, running the pad of his thumb over your nipple a few times, before continuing down across your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra is touching you like he's committing every inch of you to memory. Out loud, he compares various parts of your body to things he's seen on his travels, and the wonder in his voice makes you want to wrap him up in your arms and keep him there forever. To him, your body is a collection of hills, valleys and planes, gemstones and monuments. Every part of you is likened to a different place or kind of terrain and when he runs his fingers over the hairs between your legs and murmurs: ”So soft. Like...” you cut him off by leveling him with a warning glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Careful how you finish that sentence, Ezra,” you say and he laughs before leaning down to kiss you. As his mouth covers yours, his finger slips between your folds and you moan against his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He dips his finger inside, just enough to gather some of your slick on his finger, before he pulls it out to gently massage your clit. You have done this to yourself hundreds of times but the sensation of his fingers is entirely different.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He apologizes for his lack of finesse and inexperienced left hand but the only response you can give him is a moan and a whimper. You suppose that contradicts his claimed lack of finesse just fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Look at you,” he whispers and there's that tone of wonder again. He continues to shower you with praise as his fingers and voice bring you closer and closer to an orgasm. You grip his thigh hard enough that you're sure you're leaving marks and your thighs shake as he speeds up his movements. You don't stand a chance and you cry out his name as pleasure washes over you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ezra continues to move his fingers through your orgasm and as you sink back against the mattress like a boneless mess, he leans down to kiss your forehead. You tilt your head up instead and capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss that only half hits its mark.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lower body is still tingling when you reach for the contraceptives in the drawer of your nightstand. As you lean over, Ezra slots himself against your back and kisses your shoulder and your neck. His hand is still between your legs, gently cupping you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You take out one of the small soft squares and move Ezra's hand out of the way so you can carefully push the small square inside yourself. Still sensitive from Ezra's touch, the action makes you moan softly. You let it absorb for a moment as Ezra strokes your thigh and tells you how beautiful you are.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he pulls your hand out, he holds it up to his mouth to suck your fingers clean. As those sinful lips close around your index finger, he lifts your leg and shifts his hips closer. You reach down and help guide him inside. He moans in your ear and the sound vibrates all the way through your body and is almost enough to make you come a second time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I feel I must warn you,” Ezra whispers a little tensely, as if he's holding back another moan, ”In surroundings as exquisite as these, I fear I won't last long.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I don't care,” you assure him and that's all the reassurance Ezra needs before he starts to move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sets a slow pace fucking you, like he's relishing in each slow thrust. He keeps a running commentary of the way you feel around him. Lost in your own pleasure, you hear maybe half of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand alternate between gently holding your hips in place as he thrusts into you and running up your torso to caress your chest and neck. When he's not talking, and sometimes while he's talking, he places kisses along your shoulder and up the side of your neck and face. Your spine feels taught as a bowstring as he repeatedly hits a spot inside you that sends sparks of pleasure through your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>True to his warning, Ezra doesn't last very long. His voice gets more and more breathless the closer he gets to his orgasm, but he doesn't stop talking. It's only in the moment that he finally comes that he falls silent, pressing his mouth against the nape of your neck and letting out a soft whimper. You hold his hand tightly through his orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later, he is lying with his head on your chest and your fingers play with the blonde lock of hair at his temple. He's in the middle of telling you about this final gig on the green moon, when he suddenly stops and looks up at you. You smile and raise your eyebrow slightly in a silent question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Gentle one...before I continue, I have to tell you something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”And what's that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I really really missed you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>